A bar code has usually been used in one of two ways, one way uses an ink visible to the naked eye and the other way uses an ink invisible to the naked eye. Due to the inherent properties of visible paints, it can be duplicated by a copier and a desk top publishing program to make bar codes for any item. Bar codes have been adapted to the sale and inventory adjustment of articles, but have not been used in the social security system because of the possibility of forgery. The invisible ink bar codes can be adapted to the law enforcement system if the ink is an ultraviolet ray ink or a commercial specific ink.
In light of these points, it is noted that the invisible ink can be of specific benefit to the law enforcement system. For example, if the commercial specific ink is coated on a license plate, the license plate can be seen with a naked eye, but the bar code is identified by only a CCD camera and an invisible bar code identification scanner.
At the present, autovehicles are used in criminal acts, such as robbery and are the objects of theft. It is known that it is advantageous to search for such autovehicles as soon after the commission of the criminal act as possible. That is to say, when a person reports his missing autovehicle to the police, the autovehicle is the object of a search over a large area, city, state or the entire country. At that time, ultimately an autovehicle having a bar code can be identified in a manner where an invisible code identification scanner mounted near the road reads the invisible bar code. Also, the police or other interested parties having a question can use the invisible or visible bar code positioned on a predetermined area of an autovehicle to identify the autovehicle and thus expose the location of the autovehicle. This can lead to the deterrence of criminal acts which require the use of an autovehicle.
Also, the bar code can decrease traffic congestion due to the collection of a toll corresponding to user's destination at the toll station of an expressway. That is, autovehicle identification numbers would be picked up by a bar code identification scanner to make possible the deferred payment of a toll based on the calculation of the traveling distance from the entry point to the destination point or exit of a highway. Furthermore, the printing of a bar code can be configured to represent various information, such as the autovehicle numbers, colors, models and the date of its production. Such information is on file or available in every registration office in the entire country. It is easy to identify an autovehicle which lacks a valid record concerning such information and to determine if the autovehicle identification numbers, colors, etc., changed were to indicate a stolen autovehicle.
At present, the bar code is used within the limited range of goods production, sale, stock-taking and autovehicle production and the management of a warehouse, etc. But, if the bar code is adapted to autovehicles, the method of use a bar code must be changed as well as a system using the communication network of the entire country must be constructed. Also, it is obvious that the system has not been accomplished.